In recent years beacons for many emergency vehicles, particularly police cruisers used for patrol work, have been provided with add-on, externally mounted, sidefacing floodlights, commonly called "alley lights". Such add-on lights are intended to permit vehicle operators to illuminate and observe areas to the side of the vehicle, such as store fronts, alleys or the like, located outside the area illuminated by the headlights of the vehicle. These external add-on lights are vulnerable to being damaged by vandals or in car washes, they are awkward in appearance, and in some instances they are so mounted as to block the light path of the rotating warning lights, thereby reducing the effectiveness of the beacon.